Guilty Pleasure
by XxManicxX
Summary: Brick is Blossoms guilty pleasure. Every time Tuesday comes around she cant control herself, but what'll happen when he finds out? R&R :)


Blossom headed towards the English department, it was turning 2 o'clock and Blossom had been counting down the hours since she woke up. It was a Tuesday, the day the debating team would practice. It was always so intense. He would always make her want him in so many ways it was unbelievable. Of course this was when she was allowed to debate with him. They would debate day after day, about petty things. But each time made her the feel the same.

Blossom Utonium had grown up over the years. She was now 17, her personality was much the same, she was smart, polite and still very fussy but she wasn't as uptight any more. She had a slender figure and long dancer legs. She took up dancing at 6, she enjoyed all sorts but she preferred ballet. Her long red hair was still tied back, she had lost the bow years ago, and her bangs were kept in a block cut above her eyebrows.

Today blossom was wearing a very light pink and white striped shirt, which hugged her figure and a dark pink skirt which reached her thighs. As she walked her hair swayed from side to side and her shoes made a soft click as she walked down the hall. Most people were still in class, so the halls were quiet. She was grinning the whole way there.

Soon enough room 26 was coming into view but stood at the door was the person who made her feel like she was on fire. At time she couldn't stand him, she would give anything to get out of his sight but other time, she adored every second, she craved every minute. This was one of these times.

She strutted towards the door and stood patiently waiting for the bell to ring. She could feel his eyes trace of her body, she flipped her hair and kept her eyes averted from him, well she tried too.

Her eyes slowly drifted over to her guilty pleasure.

Brick Jojo leaned against the wall. One leg was bent against the wall and his arms were folded across his chest. The black shirt was raised slightly at his navel showing a little of his pale skin, Blossoms eyes fixated on the skin for a few seconds. She bit her lip in hope to contain the thoughts that began to flow through her head. But she was soon brought back to her senses by the harsh cry of the school bell.

After a few minutes the teacher Mrs Green exited the room flustered and her arms full of paperwork,

"Oh! Blossom, Brick. Debating isn't going to be on for a few weeks. I'm simply swamped!" She exclaimed "but feel free to use the room to practice, cheerio."

And with that Mrs Green was gone.

Blossom sighed to herself and went into the English room, taking a seat next to a window. She was taking her books out when Brick sauntered in.

"So pinkie," he began, sitting on the desk in front of her. "Shall we debate or?"

Blossom looked up a Brick, scowling slightly at the nickname. Brick had matured over the years and had also proven to be a charmer, but still his mind was plagued by the evil ideas. You could always tell when he was thinking up something deliciously evil. The smirk on his face told it all. His trademark cap was still there and his messy bangs came out the front, reaching just over his eyebrows. His red hair was down to his mid back and kept in a scruffy ponytail. Blossom admitted that the look did in fact suit him, unlike others who had tried to copy him.

His ripped jeans showed his knees and the black shirt hugged the muscles in his arms.

"I don't know why we should even bother...Red" Blossom told him "There's no-one to see me kick you to the ground"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname she had "creatively" given him. "Ooohh-ho, Blossom, you are wrong there. I'm the one who will beat you're sorry little ass to the ground."

"Brick." She scolded, opening her book "Watch your language, your disgusting enough without it."

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her; she flipped her hair onto one shoulder, running her fingers though it as she read her book. Brick chewed on cheek. He too had been waiting to debate with her. Being the smarter one of the ruffs he thoroughly enjoyed a heated debate. Especially with her; the words would never leave his mouth though.

And in a flash, he snatched blossom book out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry pinkie" he said keeping the book from her reach, he flipped through the pages and then threw it out of the window.

She gave a yelp and reached for her book, unable to catch it in time. Blossom scowled at him and sighed heavily.

"What is your problem?!" She demanded "You are such an inconsiderate person."

Brick shrugged "The book was a load of crap"

"I needed that "load of crap" to pass my test tomorrow!"

Again Bricked shrugged. Blossom huffed. Brick tensed for a second she could see that she was on the verge of losing it.

"Oh well, you wouldn't have stood a chance against me anyway"

That was the final string for Blossom. As much as she loved the thrill of their debates, she couldn't stand the arrogance he had.

"You are so arrogant brick!" she shouted at him "Why can't you give a crap about other people's stuff!"

He went to answer her back, standing up to make himself taller but she began shouting at him again, pointing her finger at him.

"Honestly, I cannot believe you sometimes, you are so full of yourself it's so unbelievable! If you didn't have such a giant ego, people might actually like you, but no! You are such a jerk! You are uncaring and inconsiderate and Ugh! You drive me insane!"

"Hey!" He retorted his voice matching the volume of hers "Y'know pinkie, you're not so great either. You can't stand if you're not top of the class, or if your hair isn't perfect and honestly look at you, you look like a 30 year old! What the fuck blossom!"

Blossom snorted, tying to keep the exciting contained. She was finally getting what she craved. A heated debate. She could hear her breathing becoming heavier. Brick stepped closer to her, forcing Blossom to look up at him, his chest brushed against hers. She whimpered extremely softly at the close contact. And Brick heard it.

"Oh ho, this is rich, pinkie." His eyes darkened, a smirk appeared on his face for a few moments but then disappeared just as quickly.

Blossom gasped loudly as she felt a strong arm quickly wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. His grip was tight; he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Look at you Blossom." He said softly. "You're horney as fuck, aren't you?"

She tried to pull away, trying to look disgusted at him. He only held her tighter.

"Don't deny it Blossom." His voice grew "You think I haven't noticed? The way you bite your lip after every debate? The way you cross your legs under the table? You think I haven't noticed? I'm not fucking thick Blossom!

This time Blossom managed to get away from Brick. She turned around and let out a smile, she had to control herself. She could hear Brick behind her. He leant down and whispered into her ear.

"I've only been a toy for your fantasies haven't I?"

"You are so full of yourself brick." She spat back "All you can think of is me, me, me. God! It can get sickening. Don't you have any feelings for anyone else?!"

"Don't try and change the subject Blossom." His voice was firm.

Blossom pushed past him, towards the other side of the classroom.

She glanced back at him; she could see he was getting more pissed off by the second.

She could hear Brick growl from the other side of the room. She bit her lip. This was so much better than what she dreamed of.

"What's the matter Brick?" She teased. "Can't handle thinking about anyone but you?"

That was it, he lost it.

"Fuck it Blossom! I hate it when you do this! Every day you plainly pretend to hate me, but you don't do you?! You don't, because I know you don't. I'm your fucking counterpart!"

Throwing a chair to the side as he made his way towards her. She stood straight.

"You drive me insane Blossom. They way you walk, you think you're so good, don't you?! But really underneath, you're a freak like all of us! A dirty little freak. And you can't help but love all those, fucking fanaticises you have."

She turned away from him. Brick was standing in front of her now.

"I know for a fact, pinkie," his voice down to a whisper "that you have been mad about me for years, you don't know where it came from, and hell would have to fucking freeze over before you admitted it, but I know, I know. You have feelings for me."

She looked him in the eye, and brick stared her down. He moved his head to her ear once again

"Don't deny your feelings for me. Pinkie."

She could only stutter. She turned away from him again, but this time his hands grabbed onto her waist and pushed her to a wall. Blossom gasped loudly, but she was silence quickly as Brick slammed his lips down onto hers.

Blossom moaned loudly, letting herself melt into his kiss. She slowly slid her hands up his arms carefully remembering every curve of the muscles in his harm before letting her hands wrap around his neck. She probably would ever tell him how great a kisser he was.

Brick licked along Blossoms lip, and she gave way to him almost too easily. His tongue battled with hers, he took dominance without thought. He pulled blossom in closer as he deepened the kiss, Bricks hands slowly dropped down to Blossoms ass. She arched her back and pressed into him. The kiss began to get more and more passionate.

Blossom was unbelievably turned on. She could feel Brick's hand slide down under her leg, within seconds of her knowing; she was lifted up. Instinct took over as she wrapped he legs tightly around his waist. Blossom could feel him pressing her into the wall as his hands began to wander; he slowly began to undo her blouse.

One button at a time Brick revealed her milky flesh and her toned stomach. Blossom pulled back, swollen lips and panting slightly to let Brick see what he was doing. His rough fingers glided over her skin up and over her shoulders pulling her shirt off at great speed. While he was doing that Blossom leant into Brick putting her head into his shoulder, trailing her tongue up his neck while undoing his shirt.

Brick couldn't take it, his erection was killing him and Blossoms tongue was not helping, slipping a hand down from her waist, Brick tackled his belt and his trousers. He sighed softly as his dick was free of its prison. Blossom paused slightly at the feeling; she took a deep breath and pushed very gently into brick, her skirt rubbing on his dick.

Brick would never admit he was a virgin, not to her. That was why he tired his hardest not to make the hitch in his breath unnoticeable. He pulled blossom closer, his hands returning to just under her ass cheeks, pulling her underwear down with him.

"Brick," Blossom moaned softly

"Shut it Bloss" he half moaned "I know what I'm doing,"

He rubbed his dick against her pussy, his breath shaking slightly. Taking a smell of blossom cherry scented hair, he pushed into her. He pulled her legs apart as far as he could and kept going. He was going slowly and was almost fully in when blossom yelped out in pain.

Sure blossom was a powerpuff girl; fighting bad guys and monsters since 5 but damn what she was going through right now. It hurt. She could feel herself being stretched by Brick as he entered her. Blossom held on to his shoulders, her head buried in his neck, trying her hardest to stop the tears and the whimpering but she could hold it in any longer.

"Blossom, should I?" Brick asked, somewhat concerned. He felt her hair rise and fall against his neck and he pulled back and began to thrust slowly. A few minutes passed before faint moans began to come from Blossom.

She pushed back leaning against the wall, her cheeks as red as her hair and her eyes closed from the new found pleasure. Brick could only smirk at her but he let himself be overtaken by instinct and slowly began to increase his power and speed.

Blossom arched her back away from the cold wall, pushing her breasts into Bricks face even more. She was in undeniable pleasure. It was so wrong for her to do this, and what made it so much more enjoyable was that Brick was right.

She let out a loud moan as Bricks tongue made contact with her skin; he traced a pattern over her breast and up to her neck, where he began to suck gently on the tender flesh. Blossoms ran her hands over brick shoulder, pushing away from him but sliding deeper, trying to thrust her hips in time with his.

Brick pulled away from her neck groaning loudly as he began to thrust harder again, pressing Blossom into the cool wall behind them. Blossom gasped as the stone cold wall made contact with her hot flesh, her nerves were on fire, This was all getting too much for her, she could feel the heat beginning too pool down just below her stomach. It was intense.

Bricks thrusts grew faster and faster as Blossoms moans grew louder and more passionate. He let go of her ass and slowly pushed his hands up against the wall, embracing the icy coldness on his sweaty palms. He let his hips do the rest of the work. Slamming into her he felt himself being too loose control. The sensation of heat that was beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach was driving him over the all.

He was getting closer but he was sure to make her cum first. He would never be able to fool her he'd done it before if he couldn't hold his own. But it was all getting to close. Blossoms moans were nearly screams as he was sure he was hitting her spot. A soft smirk arose to his lips as he let out a deep groan. He bit into her neck, not much and not hard but enough to leave a mark and push her over the edge.

Blossom let out a small scream as she came. The feeling was new to her and Brick had thrown her over the edge by sinking his teeth into her neck. Why she found that so hot, she'd never understand.

Her hips buckled as she let her orgasm take over. She felt Bricks thrust become shorted and a large groan escaped his lips as he too also lost it.

The room was filled with panting as both leaders tried to recover from their sexual endeavours.

Brick pulled out of her slowly, he set her down gently knowing she would probably be sore and sensitive. He pulled off the condom and burned it very quickly with his laser. His brother would be first blamed. Brick sorted himself out before leaning into a whispering; "I won't be so easy to break, next time."

And with that he left her there.

Blossom slid to the floor, still regaining her breath. Blossom hadn't expected that to happen. Her nerves were on fire and her hands were shaking. He throat was dry and her lips were swollen. Her breath wavered and she leaned back against the wall.

She hadn't stopped him from doing that. Why? She had let him just take her and use her, but the odd thing was, she loved it. She had never felt more alive. The memory as his touch still danced over her skin as she slowly sorted herself, making sure she looked no different than when she left the room.

She stood up, and sorted her hair. She looked to the window, the bell to finish school, hadn't gone quite yet, so no one wouldn't have noticed. She was just about to pick up her bag when she realised something. Brick had said next time.

Next time?

What had he meant by next time? Was he intending to do this to her again, now he knew what he did to her?

She widened her eyes at this thought. Brick now knew her weakness for him. And there was no doubt that he would use it to his advantage.

But would she mind it. Would she mind be like this, a streak of badness in her all but perfect life. It was definitely tempting. Brick was the "bad boy" of the school. Her mind wouldn't let her forget this. At all. Even if there want going to be a next time.

The bell for the end of the school rang out loudly signalling the end of the day for everyone. Blossom left the room only to find Brick standing there, waiting for her. He was holding something.

He pushed a book into her hands as the busy crowd rushed around them. Blossom looked at him strangely. He went to pass her and stopped at her side, his hand still on the book.

"Here, you'll need this," he told her "You'll need to know what you got wrong when I beat your ass in the test. You'll know when I school you next week in debating"

And with a smirk he was gone.

Blossom smiled to herself holding onto her book. This was going to be something to look forward too. She just had to keep it from her sisters.

* * *

So this is my first Powerpuff girls fanfiction. So read and review please, tell me what you think :)


End file.
